


15 Days of Sakumoto

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Ranging from fail crack, too much fluff for your health and too little angst for Sakumoto level, AU bunnies, hints of porn that's not even happening here, of Sho's weird attitude with watermelon and his lovely Shanghai Tower fridge magnet, my ridiculous fixation with cactus, and insane shipping of these two, really.





	1. Because Cactus Needs Water?

**Author's Note:**

> Ranging from fail crack, too much fluff for your health and too little angst for Sakumoto level, AU bunnies, hints of porn that's not even happening here, of Sho's weird attitude with watermelon and his lovely Shanghai Tower fridge magnet, my ridiculous fixation with cactus, and insane shipping of these two, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: Write about a confession. It could be for love or it could be someone admitting they messed up. Whatever comes to mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the first three, DAMN, THIS TURNS OUT TO BE THE HARDEST, UGH.

"I forgot to water your cactus. Thursday last week."

"You've told me that already, so it doesn't count."

"Why are we doing this game again?" Sho folded his hand on his chest even tighter and sulked to general direction of Jun.

"Because we haven't seen each other for more than three weeks. We need to catch up."

"You can just admit you miss me when you do."

"Hmm, no I don't."

"That's just mean." Sho was trying to sulk more and Jun stared back at him with mischievous eyes, and sipping his wine with glitter of amusement on his eyes.

Sho then sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's just do this and then we can have dinner and other stuff, right?"

Jun only smiled wider.


	2. Presumably A "Sex" Tape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Write three sentences based on the word tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, my sentences are long. T_T

"C'mon, Jun, just give that back to me!"

It only caused Jun to grin even wider as he continued winning the battle of whose limb is the longest, and of course whose body was most flexible among two, keeping the tape out of Sho's reach; he was just in a playful mood tonight and damn it, it was way too entertaining to see Sho with full-blown blush, as he was right now.

"My, my, your being so eager to get this back answers my questions about the level of hotness of this 5-year-old tape, does it?"


	3. Oh, Summer Escapades?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: Write a ten line dialog about **_summer_** _> /i>._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is probably the best place to start. I have such a high expectation regarding this, and you said that you're going to write a journal, reported something, something? Blatant lie. (and just think about where you're going to post this later on when it is all done and ready--which is high unlikely, so there).

"Where should we go this year?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. What do you think?"

"Mhmm. Beach?"

"Well, you are going to plan this whole thing down, aren't you. I was thinking that it would be best that you are the one who decide the place then."

"Okay. I can start doing some research."

"That's what I thought."

"Surfing, barbecue, and just general fun and lazying around, right?"

"You know us best, indeed, and I am tempted to smother you with kisses, right now. Wait, is that a blush I see?"

"It is not!"


	4. Worth Saying Yes To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Write about what would happen if they got married. Who would be invited? What would happen? Would any thing go wrong? Or would they even get married, they could just be civil partners. You don’t have to add dialog, it could be descriptive.

When out of the blue Sho proposed for the first time, Jun was taken aback.

It was one of their night off and they were curled in a tangle of limbs on their sofa, Sho flipping through his afternoon newspapers and Jun with his latest novel, leaving the television on for the background sound and just enjoying the time they could share together.

Jun smacked him on the head and told Sho to just hit the bed if he was already tired. Sho just pouted, reminded Jun that he still had his rings on his fingers, and snuggled closer.

As expected, Sho proposed again.

This time, six months from the latter incident and Jun wasn't wearing any ring. He just kissed Sho senseless and soon the proposal was forgotten, or so Jun thought.

And as much as expectation can go, Sho did propose at least ten more times. Jun lost count at how many times Sho actually popped the question, mostly on random times and out of the blue, catching him off guard.

Until one time.

When Sho thought he could just keep asking the question, when at least Sho was sure that Jun had thought his proposal as a light joke between them and he didn't mind one bit because he knew that Jun's eyes grew soft every time he threw the question to the comfort of them being together. When Sho thought he would get the usual shrugs and at least a deep kiss that came following.

Jun said yes.

From then on, a blur of happenings flashed fast and they were soon buried in various aspect ones had to deal with the wedding, because Jun just would not have it the other way around. It was a simple ceremony at the end, and just like that they moved on to the next chapter of their lives.

Somewhere along the way, just like other people, they shared a life, fought over disagreement, made up, and continuously learned to live with each other.

Three years along the way, it was again one of their night off and they were curled in a tangle of limbs on their sofa, Jun idly surfed the channels of the television, while Sho somehow fixated with his reading and just enjoying the time they could share together.

When just like that Jun put the remote on the coffee table, softly called Sho's name and when Sho answered with a soft hmm without looking away from his book, Jun reached up to put his hand on Sho's cheek and pulled him for a long, deep and soft kiss. When they broke apart, Sho's eyes posed a question and he simply answered.

"Thank you. I just want to thank you."

When Sho smiled, Jun knew that Sho understood, and that alone was worth saying yes to.


	5. When Action Could Only Take You This Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five: Write an action scene. Maybe someone gets hurt and so a life is risked. Or possibly the act of risking ones own life for the one they love. (ex: if you’ve seen a mystery drama you can work one of those a strong one that comes to mind is the end of Maou. Be creative with this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this would serve better for day fourteen or something else, I just. Okay, I need more practice writing stupid action in form of prose.

"Sho!"

Jun was ready with his gun, but it seemed that he wasn't fast enough. He literarily flew to the other side of the alley, but it was never fast enough.

Sho already sprawled against the wall. Blood oozed from his stomach and his knees could't hold him anymore. His breathing was ragged when Jun came back to his side and finally shielded them both with the Energy Shield.

"You…." Jun tried to tell himself that it was useless of scolding Sho for his stupid move but he couldn't help himself.

Sho just smiled weakly at him, and it made him swore to see Sho like this.

"Jun," Sho reached up to touch Jun's cheek with his right hand, the hand that was not smeared with blood.

"Shut up. Just shut up, okay. I'm going to get us out of this place…" Jun was trying to compose himself, when another rain of bullets hit their Energy Shield.

"Fuck, fuck. Sho, fuck!" Jun knew that he couldn't hold long with the pace of bullets coming on their way. They must at least find somewhere to hide while he should give Sho proper field dressing before he transported him to a safe place.

But Sho's breathing was getting shorter and Jun knew he must do something immediately. Before he could move, Sho's hand fell to his bloody lap.

"Don't. Don't you dare, Sho!" Jun almost screamed at his lover, his partner, his mentor, his everything, while Sho's eyelid fluttered close. "I'm glad I got to save you, I am." Somehow Sho smiled serenely in the midst of another rain of bullets hitting the Energy Shield. "Live, Jun. Just live."

And with that, Jun lost it.


	6. One Morning in the Middle of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Write a sick fic. Something short, no dialog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I think I'd let out my fluff heart drained after that fic, so kinda dark? At least it'll help to bring my blood sugar level back to normal? XDD And yes, I'm planning to finish this, perhaps not in time for the J-Day, but nonetheless, trying to finish what I started. Written for Fifteen Days of Sakumoto.

He wills himself to sleep.

Everything hurts; he can barely open his eyes to save his own life. He just wants to sleep to oblivion. Just sleep, yet everything hurts.

And maybe when he wakes up, he sighed in the darkness, Jun will be home soon. He could later have that delicious chicken soup and force him to eat, could later have himself scolded, pampered and taken care of, could late have someone to be beside him as he drifted to a peaceful slumber.

Could have beens don't mean shit. Everything still hurts.

He wills himself to sleep. Harder this time.


	7. Greenhouse Effect or Something Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: End of the world. What is causing the end of the world, an epidemic? A war? Alien invasion? Zombies? The sun exploding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. I seriously don't. *headdesk*

"Jun."

"Sho."

"I am glad that I am here with you right now."

"The pleasure is all mine."

They both stared at each other on the side of a chaotic street, laced their fingers and waited, ignoring people running scattered on the street level, ignoring hot acid rain that started to pour from the dark sky burning their exposed skin.

The end commenced.


	8. The Existence of A Single Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight: Realistic-Confession on live television. What would happen if one of them confessed to liking the other on Music Station, or some other variety show? Would Johnny-san freak out and put Arashi on hiatus? Would their be rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way past midnight, okay. And I do need to write 10 page of script for my creative writing class, hence this nonsense. Feel free to throw bricks at me. Really. And no Johnny-san freaking out, sorry. XDDD

Unlike their usual program rundown, today's episode has one extra page of script. The whole universe knows that Arashi doesn't have script for their weekly show, but this time it was different. In pretense of their 500th episode celebration, somehow NTV's higher ups decided the show needs a boost to up the show's steady 16.0 point rating.

Here's a copy of the said script;

 

 

 

INT. STUDIO. NIGHT

Dim lighting.

Ohno, Aiba and Ninomiya stands on the side.

Ohno spaces out.

Aiba is excited.

Ninomiya tries to look bored but actually eager to see how this goes.

 

CUT TO: 

Sakurai and Matsumoto sat together on stool in the center of the stage; under spotlights.

Silent.

 

CUT TO: 

Audience cheered.

Silent.

 

CUT TO: 

 

SAKURAI

                                                                      So…

MATSUMOTO

                                                                      (clear throats)

SAKURAI

                                                                      They said you have something  
                                                                      to tell me.

MATSUMOTO

                                                                      Yes.  
                                                                      (clear throats)

 

 

Matsumoto glances to the other three for support.

Ohno still spaces out.

Aiba gives two thumbs up and a butt wiggle.

Ninomiya starts to take out a deck of card from his pocket.

 

 

CUT TO:

The center stage.

SAKURAI

                                                                      (waits impatiently)

MATSUMOTO

                                                                      (mumbles) Will you marry me?

SAKURAI

                                                                      Eh?

MATSUMOTO

                                                                      You heard me.

SAKURAI.

                                                                      Ah.  
                                                                      (blushed)  
                                                                      Uhm.

 

 

The script ends there.

No continuation of said script could be found on the face of the earth, nor in the drawers of the show's producers. Many speculate that it was originally a three pages in original, but none could confirm so. Nevertheless the 500th episode gains a 27.4 points of rating at certain segment and rocketed into 35.2, the highest to date of all Arashi's show rating.

And actually, the 500th episode is a two-hour extended, level-upped, uncut, and the baddest version of Aiba Sugoroku.


	9. Does Time Really Stop? a.k.a Neighborhood Theater - Prologue (0/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine: AU, anything in the AU sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like my initial thought, this is definitely gonna be a long one. It certainly did, and yes, I’m planning to write more on this AU. 1K and it’s just a goddamn prologue.

For an old run-down building, these apartments actually cost more that it should have been, but it would be so much better to stay here than to commute from his parents house, Sho could not be happier with his choice.  
   
The first hours of his stay, while he was barely finished his first trip upstairs with the box, he already met his next-door apartments neighbor.  
   
"Aiba from 203, nice to meet you!" Blinding smile greeted him as this guy Aiba was about to leave his apartment when Sho struggled with his box. It was impossible not to smile back even if his box was dangerously swaying as Aiba mindlessly tried to shake hand with him.  
   
Aiba stayed longer, fretting merrily and helping him with the second of round of the boxes, and not until Sho politely asked him whether he was supposed to be somewhere, he remembered he had to go to campus, excused himself and then left without fail to invite Sho for a drink in the next day.  
   
Third and fourth round of boxes went up to his apartment with much more struggle. Sho probably should have listened to his mother's advice of using moving service but he could really use the money for a new set printer he needed more, so a little sacrifice perhaps was the best answer.  
   
Fifth round of boxes, and Sho had already regretted the fact that he had what apparently too many books because he couldn't remember any his other stuff that could be so heavy. On the last flight of stairs before the second floor, oh, that last steps were always the hardest, Sho felt someone was walking behind him. He would have stepped aside to give way but with his boxes it seemed impossible to do so without risking of breaking his neck from falling.  
   
When he finally reached his door and set the box to open the door, Sho looked around and saw this man waiting for him to clear the path for him to go through. Scruffy was not actually the word Sho would pick to describe him, but with his canvas bag slung and his worn out sweater, he could not pick any other word.  
   
"You're the new 201?" the man asked without looking up from his DS.  
   
"Uh, yes," Sho replied and he knew he was staring because he just can't help staring and he didn't know why. "I'm sorry to block the way, I'm just going to make sure that this box…"  
   
"It's okay, take your time," the DS man said still not looking up from his DS.  
   
"Ah, if you can just wait, let me get this inside," Sho decided to stop staring, ask question later and shoved the heavy box inside his entryway.  
   
This man waited until Sho stood back up and holding the door, ready to start a conversation or at least thanking him for waiting.  
   
"I'll see you around," he said rather curtly before heading to the door across Aiba's apartment, opening the door and getting inside apartment 204.  
   
Sho was left standing beside his door just wondering what just happened, when he heard a muffled "Oh-chan, I'm home!" from inside that apartment. He frowned few more seconds before slapping himself back to work.  
   
There were two more rounds of boxes to go and Sho just wanted to finish everything as soon as possible. He was tired, desperate for a glass of cold beer and obviously a shower as he realized that he had spent the whole afternoon dealing with the boxes. At least he had everything inside safely and he could start to unpack several boxes at night instead of waiting until the next day.  
   
So there he was, catching his breath loudly, partially leaning on the doorframe, reaching for the handle to close the door, when the door in front of Sho’s opened.  
   
A man dressed in black leather jacket and what he could see as fancy jeans and simple white shirt, holding an umbrella stood still on his way out of his apartment. Nice jacket, Sho thought initially, and then the man looked up and his brown eyes met his.  
   
Time stopped.  
   
Or Sho liked to think so, when he reminisced this moment in the future, and then everything started to move again.  
   
"Oh, hello," the man mumbled while bowing a little. Sho bowed back in response and when he straightened up, the man had already closed his door and heading to the stairs, leaving him trailing his gaze to his back as the man sauntered away.  
   
Next thing Sho realized was his rapid heartbeat, the thought of “ah, _this_ feeling,” crossed his mind and he pressed his right hand to his beating chest and sighed softly.  
   
Time stopped again.  
   
Or Sho insisted on thinking so, when on the top of the stairs, the man turned back to see Sho still on the same spot few seconds before and flashed, again what Sho thought as one of the most powerful, shy smile.  
   
Sho blinked twice and—he thanked himself later when he had time to reassess the moment—smiled back.  
   
The man then went down the stairs while Sho, still standing on his door frame, still holding his door handle, still pressing his hand to his chest, still smiling, and emitting another soft sigh, this time with more feeling.  
   
His eyes darted to the side of the door in front of him, the door from which the gorgeous man, oh, now he started using proper adjective, he thought, emerged. An iron plate next to the door has "Matsumoto" written on them.  
   
Oh, _hello_ Matsumoto.  
   
Sho stood there for almost a minute before he realized he really needed that shower, or a glass of beer, whichever he could get first, and closed his door.


	10. oward The Hall, And What Waits After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten: Coming out. What would happen if right before they revealed their relationship to the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and why yes, I strikethrough-ed the original prompt. Ah, this could blown to another long one, and I refuse to go to that route. At the moment.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as you are."

The press conference was deemed necessary by their agency and it wasn't without long negotiation, disputes with various important people, and thorough consideration especially from both of them. They know it was rather self-serving but it is only right to come tell the truth, in honesty and utterly as it is.

"Are you ready?" Jun asked Sho in return.

Sho had to laugh at that and he tightened his grip on Jun's hand, and for once his hands were sweaty, an unusual trait of him. Jun knew about this and his hand also sweaty but he smiled as he waited.

"As you said, as ready as you are."

Jun nodded and together they started walking toward the hall.


	11. It Doesn't Rain That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven: Three words prompt, watermelon, plastic bag, white.

It's not even summer anymore.

So when one day in October, the day where it had been grey sky and drizzle all day, the night where it has been more drizzle and possible rain said the weather forecast, Sho comes home with one white plastic filled with a six-pack of cold beer and a watermelon on his other hand, Jun frowns hard.

"What the hell?"

Sho just smiles, heads to living room to dump his heavy bag unceremoniously and then goes to the kitchen to put down the watermelon on the counter. He retrieves a knife from the drawer, and then starts to slice the watermelon.

Sho has this kind of moment sometimes, Jun muses, as he takes his seat on the other side of the counter with his wine. He just gets home himself an hour ago; Jun's way of unwinding after a long day is usually involves wine and quiet time, while Sho's is rather weird sometimes, but it has never been this weird.

Half of the watermelon has been cut into slices, and Sho arranges them on a big plate. He puts away the other half in the fridge, takes the plate and walks to the living room again. Jun just lets him be and continues to slowly sip his win; Sho will get him eventually if he's done preparing whatever he's trying to prepare.

Not long, Sho goes back to the kitchen, gets the six-pack out of the plastic and then stops in front of Jun. He takes Jun's wine and puts it on the counter, grabs Jun's hand and nudges him to follow. Jun sighs and stands to follow Sho, while glancing a last longing look to his wine. It was good wine, damnit, he thought.

Sho takes him to the balcony, where there's a small table with the plate of water melon and nothing else. Even if the forecast said it was going to rain tonight, the sky is pretty clear and somehow humid and not windy at all. Sho lets Jun's hand go and sits in front of the table while motioning Jun to sit beside him.

Jun sighs again and complies, while Sho fusses with beer cans, cracks open one and hands it to Jun. Jun accepts it, his hold lingers on Sho's hand for a while, and tugs Sho closer for a kiss. "Welcome home kiss," he said matter-of-factly. The kiss lingers a while, as Sho hummed comfortably before they breaks apart and smiles at each other.

"I take it you'd dinner already?" Jun asks, sipping his beer. Sho nods and then gulps down half of his beer. Silence goes for a while as Jun nurses his beer quietly and Sho cracks open another after finishing his first, lets out a deep sigh, sinks further against the floor and takes another gulp.

Jun has so many questions, partially just wants to find out what went not quite right that day for Sho, but he knows better. Instead, he takes a slice of watermelon and samples it. It's sweet and delicious and tastes like summer; then it just clicks to Jun, summer is really over.

He rests his head to that slopping shoulder, sighing contently. In turn, Sho turns a bit to kiss his hair and then rest his head on top of Jun's. They stays in that position for few minutes and then Sho murmured softly, "I'm home." Jun smiles and lets silence goes for another long while.


	12. No, It Might Never Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve: One paragraph about unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been on my mind for quite some time.

True love is rare, and they said it never fades away. He knows better and he knows that the other knows best. To be the object of youth infatuation is one thing, to be infatuated with is different thing altogether. Therefore here he is, ten years along the frame of time, casting sideways glance to the gorgeous man on his far left and cannot help to muse, as he does so many times along said frame time, true love is rare and he can only hope it will eventually fade away.


	13. You Know, You Should Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Song fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, this bittersweet catchy song--have at it, and Verbal is one of the most awesome dude there is in Japan. Pretty short, since I only stole few lines from song, and no, I'm definitely NOT going to revisit this. XDD Written for (monumentally late) Fifteen Days of Sakumoto.

Standing in front of Sho's apartment door, he took one step closer while Sho could only have his back pressing on the cold door, his right hand clenching his keys, and unflinchingly staring back into Jun's fierce determined orbs.

It was way past midnight, the hallway was empty, the light was soft and dim, the air conditioner hummed softly and scent of citrus floral lingered in the air.

Jun kept on staring into the depth of Sho's eyes, throwing silent challenge or perhaps it was a desperate plea. He didn't really care which was truth, but he had made his mind, and it was time for Sho to do so himself.

_Nothing that you say  
Nothing you do can faze me now_

Both of them knew that someone could walk on them anytime, even at such godforsaken late hour.

_You say that you care…_

Both of them knew Jun wanted Sho to decide right then right there because he was tired of waiting, waiting for something undefined yet to happen.

Both of them also knew all Sho had to do was to let Jun inside and brought this matter behind closed door, literally.

_…but I know that you want to stop me now._

Hence the challenge. Hence the plea. Hence another step Jun took to finally bring him almost nose to nose with Sho. Hence the evident sharp intake of breath from Sho when Jun finally broke the silence.

"Stop me, will you. Stop me."

Sho's left hand reached up and then lightly rested to Jun's thundering chest. Ever so lightly.

"Jun."


	14. Where's The Cotton Top Cactus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen: Write a death fic. This one is free to interpretation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear free interpretation? OH, YES, I DID! XDDD I already killed Sho once for this meme, I'm not doing it again. It's ruinous for my fangirl health, so here, here, have some twisted crack. 
> 
> And with this, only 1 more left for this meme. Gawd, 2 months and a half for a 15 Day Meme? *fail* Let's wait for the last one to be finished before wearing the party hat. ^^

" _Chou_ America!"

Jun sighed. It had only been two hours since they arrived here, and Sho had been snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. He also had his camera, but Sho's overtly exultant reaction to everything somehow was beginning to grate his nerve.

As he saw nothing but vast stretch of sand, barren land and, well, nothing, he succumbed to be awed with the nothingness itself. He was the one who wanted to go here, to go to this outback nowhere; a place that he wanted to share with Sho, a place where they didn't have to put up any pretense, a place where nothingness was then shared.

Jun sighed again. Apparent joy was all over Sho's face, and he actually felt bad for sulking earlier. They were on vacation, and if being overtly exultant was what he was going to get for having Sho with him, he'd deal with it.

Jun fixed his own cap, and then started snapping some pictures with his camera and then caugh Sho on his frame. Sho had refused to wear any cap even when Jun insisted that he should since the sun was blaring mercilessly here in Mesquite Spring.

From the viewfinder, Jun kept his camera directed to Sho who was busy trying to snap the sand dunes on low angle resulting on him squatting in awkward way, trying to balance himself while constantly repeating pattern of snapping pictures, checking the finder, not satisfied with the result, and back to snapping another, and another, and then another.

One moment when Sho was still squatting, pouting in frustration as he leaned his head a bit to the right, examining the picture on the finder, Jun snapped one perfect picture with blue sky and boundless sand as background. He checked the picture and satisfied with the result; he'd definitely have this one frame printed when he got home.

He put the camera down and decided it was time for them to start driving again before they were late for their 3PM reservation.

"Let's go. We're not going to spend the whole afternoon here. Plus, we have a reservation."

"But this place is beautiful. You see those dunes? And the sky, the sky!"

"Sho," Jun pulled his best scolding tone and set his expression straight.

Sho still stubbornly focusing on getting more and more pictures, he missed Jun's smirk.

"Shall I remind you that it is the sand sledding reservation."

At that, Sho's head turned in attention. He grinned at Jun, that charming boyish grin that Jun didn't know that he missed so much, not until he saw it again just now.

He couldn't even remember why he was sighing so much earlier.


	15. Red Pen and Purple Marker

Lately, fridge door seemed to get more action than any of the two of them. On it, aside from several cute magnets adorning the upper part and Jun's recipe for simple omurice stuck using yellow post-it, a stack of blue A4 papers, held firmly by Sho's Shanghai Tower magnet, was at the center of everything.

When Sho woke up in ungodly hour in the morning and reluctantly resisted to wake Jun up because one, it was dangerous to wake him in such early morning and two, he knew that Jun had not gotten enough rest himself. He went straight to the kitchen, made himself a mug of coffee, and sat on that stool, before he needed to rush to work in the next 20 minutes, flipping through the papers. Sometimes, he didn't have the time to read them all from the start, but he wrote down his reply or whatever he fancied, or whatever he thought Jun would fancy to start a new thread.

When Jun came home to find already sleeping Sho at their room, he made no effort to wake him and let him had the proper rest he needed. He went straight to the kitchen, poured himself some wine to relax and sat on that stool, flipping through the papers. Sometimes, he just read them all from the start, and wrote down his reply or whatever he fancied to start a new thread.

    SHO,  
STOP  
PUTTING  
LEFTOVER  
GONE BAD  
ON THE FRIDGE!  
THROW THEM AWAY!  
  
  
But it's food. :(  
  
  
Food gone bad.  
BAD.  
  
  
Sure you can do something about it.  
  
  
No, I can't,  
and I'm not cleaning your mess.  
Also, I won't use the car for the rest of the week.  
Aiba said he'd pick me up instead.  
I have another Tensai location together.  
You also need to return Nino's call,  
he's been calling me instead.  
He said he missed you.  
Well, I miss you too,  
but I'm not calling anyone.  
  
  
Okay.  
Not missing me?  
:(((((  
  
  
WHAT IS THAT CAKE ANYWAY?  
I HOPE YOU DIDN'T EAT IT.  
IT SMELLS FUNNY.  
  
  
I got it from K-san, it tastes weird,  
so if you want you can just have it all.  
Feel bad to throw it away.  
  
  
Didn't we talk about this?  
I'm not cleaning your mess.  
THROW. BAD FOOD. AWAY.  
Also. I picked your dry-cleaning.  
Now, can you return the favor and  
asked someone to pick mine,  
just in case you're _that_ busy!  
  
  
I am _THAT_ busy. I miss you.  
  
  
That cheap line doesn't work,  
especially not if you haven't even dealt with the cake.  
It tasted weird.  
I threw them away.  
And, no, I don't feel bad about it.  
  
  
Your gorgeous suits are on its pristine holder.  
Will be at Odaiba till very late tonight.  
That's what manager-san said.  
I guess I won't see you till Himitsu taping.  
Drive safe!  
  
  
In the fridge.  
Blue tupperware.  
Cold Pasta.  
Your Breakfast.  
DON'T FORGET!"  
  
  
The pasta was delicious.  
Can I have lasagna next time?  
Can I have your home-made and extremely delicious lasagna?  
  
  
I'll think about it.  
  
  
Please, please, _please_.  
  
  
Mhmmm.  
Clear your schedule then,  
let me know when.  
It's going to be a long night,  
just so you know.  
  
  
WOOHOO! THANK YOU!  
Btw, can I borrow your car next Thursday?  
  
  
You know where the key is.  
Going somewhere?  
  
  
Picking you up from rehearsal.  
9PM in Aoyama, right?  
Then we can have lasagna together!!!!  
  
  
Suck-up!  
Is this a not-so-subtle way to have me do the grocery?  
Again?  
  
  
I just did.  
Last week.  
  
  
Yeah.  
Beer, frozen fries and natto are not grocery.  
  
  
:)  
J, what'd I do without you?  
♥!  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
♥♥♥!  
PS: I tried to call back you during lunch break,  
but you don't answer.  
Sorry for missing your morning calls.  
I did email your manager  
about what you asked me before.  
If you haven't read that already that is.  
  
  
Work was intense, and fun.   
I replied the email though.  
PS: If you picked the wrong wine,   
I'm going to--- 

They could've picked up their phones and simply texted the other if they need quick reply. They could've called the other so they could catch up with that they've missed when they were apart.

Yet what started as a simple joke to lighten up their day, a simple comment to subtly say they missed each other, a reminder of some sort of menial things that didn't actually means anything, had made their lonely nights easier, their busy morning brighter, and somehow, the days they shared nicer. Somehow, it made coming home more exciting.


End file.
